


One of a kind

by officialcloud



Category: Bleach
Genre: Bonding, Comfort, F/M, Gen, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3371300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officialcloud/pseuds/officialcloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: 2 a.m.<br/>In which Grimmjow walks in on Inoue bleeding, and attempts to help with his limited knowledge of human comfort. Don't judge - it's harder than it looks.</p><p>Mild Grimmhime, slight blood. Happens after Orihime slapped Ulquiorra, all those eons ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of a kind

**Author's Note:**

> Typed this up a while ago, and never got around to posting it until now. Mild Grimmhime, slight blood. A contribution to the Grimmhime fandom - y'all are fabulous, know that. 
> 
> Happy reading!

He walked in to see her back facing the door, perched on the edge of the couch and staring at her lap.

Upon closer inspection, he found blank, empty eyes staring at a bleeding palm.

Shocked, his eyes widened.

_Did she get into a **fight**?_

* * *

Curious, he walked closer to her, until he was hovering right at her side, his shadow casting a shade over her.

She didn't flinch, didn't even look up; she knew it was him. She was getting to used to his presence, goddamnit.

Still yet to know what she was staring at, he glanced down and saw her clutching a bleeding palm.

He sucked in a breath of air and knelt down, taking in the damage.

"Jesus, Hime. Get into a fight or something?" he asked, hesitating as he reached to grab her wrist for a better look at her hand. He was relatively new at this, sometimes forgetting that human bones were much more fragile than his own. They take a longer time to heal as well.

When she didn't move, he took it as a good sign, and gently (which was hard for him, it was in his nature to be brash) tugged her wrist for a closer look.

It was raw and bloody, porcelain skin torn. Her palm had red gashes which looked like it was impaled on something, or perhaps was forced on something hard and sharp. He could tell the skin still stung from the redness, but he was yet to know the cause of it.

"So," he started, still cradling her hand (this was how to do it, right?) "Ready to open up, princess?"

She responded by staring blankly at the moon, then slowly dropped her head and turned to him, eyes rimmed with red.

 _Shit_ , he thought instantly, he didn't have much experience dealing with wounded humans, much less crying ones. Awkwardly he stared back, waiting for her answer.

"I slapped Ulquiorra."

He blinked. Once, twice. Until the meaning of what she said dawned on him, hitting him like a bucket of ice water. He blinked again, his mind a blank page.  _Who knew people like her could fuck shit up, too._

Ulquiorra just got owned. Shit, this was  _hilarious._ He couldn't stop the feral grin spreading from his face, amusement plain to see.

"So...you slapped ol' Ulquiorra, huh," he snickered, "what was his reaction?"

Wrong answer.

Her face soured and her eyebrows came together and crinkled, eyes shimmering with tears.

"Grimmjow!" she cried, exasperated, snatching her hand back from his palm.

"What? So you finally got the balls to slap him, what's the big deal?!"

"The  _big deal_  is that I was rude, and I did it out of reflex a-and I - Jesus Christ, how will I face him tomorrow?" she groaned then, hitting her head on the back of the sofa.

He scratched the back of his head, unsure how to proceed.

"Well, it's not like he's gonna kill ya or somethin'. It's against orders, and ya know how that guy is about following orders."

She bit her lip, wanting to much to scream in frustration.

"But what about my friends? What if they get killed? I pissed off Ulquiorra, I'm sure of it - he's not gonna let me, or them go easily."

At the talk of her friends the room chilled. In the midst of her panic, she had forgotten it was a taboo topic to talk about with Grimmjow. She was bracing herself then, she wasn't sure for what, but she was bracing herself. For him to walk out the room, or to drag her by the collar and hit her, she didn't know. All she knew was that she was too tired to fight it.

To her surprise, he didn't do any of these things.

She looked up when she saw a weight on her head, and saw Grimmjow, arm extended,  _patting_  her?!

Her face must've given away her surprise, because the moment he saw her face, he launched into defence mode.

"What?!" he shouted.

She let out a giggle then. A soft, tired giggle, but it was music to his ears all the same.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong."

She noticed with slight amusement that he avoided her stare, preferring to look at the far wall instead.

" _Che,_ " he let out, still awkwardly patting her head, "This is what humans like, isn't it? I've seen 'em do this 'fore."

 _To cats,_  she thought internally, but she found the feeling oddly comforting, so she let him have this rare display of affection.

"Aren't you gonna...heal that, or som'thin?" he finally said, after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"Hmm?" she was half-asleep by then, getting drowsier by the second. "heal?"

"Yeah, wit' your  _fairy...things_. Isn't that what you do?"

Oh yeah, why  _didn't_  she heal herself?

"I guess it was the shock," she muttered, thinking out loud, "I didn't know what came over me, but it was so quick and sudden, he was insulting my friends, and I guess I just - I just  _did it_."

"Did it feel good?"

"What?"

"Did it  _feel_   _good_ , slappin' that guy? He deserved one, y'know. A slap, that is."

She hesitated, thinking about her answer. "Well...I wouldn't say I felt good in the long run."

She thought about her staring at her bleeding hand for seemingly hours, mind a blank, empty canvas, until Grimmjow dropped by. "But i would say that, in that instant - I felt good. I felt... _strong_. Powerful, even."

She pulled away from him then, kneeling on the couch and turning so she could face him.

"I felt like everything I was holding back exploded all at once, and the crack of my palm hitting his face was the most satisfying thing in the world. I felt glad that I could at least shut him up, if it was only for the time being." she stared at her hands then, where the bleeding had stopped and scabs were starting to form. It still felt raw, though, the scrapped skin peeling off her palm a strip at a time. Experimentally, she clenched a fist, and slowly let it loose.

It still stung, and some of the new scabs broke and the blood resumed to flow out of her hand.

"Funny, I never even felt the pain until now."

"...You're an odd woman, y'know."

She looked up and saw Grimmjow staring at her, frowning in thought, teal blue eyes locking her in place.

She froze then, not knowing what to do or how to react.

"Is that...a bad thing...?" she asked hesitantly, after finding her voice.

To her surprise, the corner of his lips jerked up in a smirk, and she felt her heart skip a beat. When he wasn't scowling, Grimmjow wasn't hard to look at.  _Handsome, even._

"Nah, just...one of a kind." He made to walk out then, but not before patting her one more time. She couldn't help but giggle then, at the absurdity of it all.

"Better heal yer hand lest it gets all...green and shit." he reminded, leaning against the frame of the door.

"Yeah, I will," she promised, gazing at her hand, where the wound was still bleeding, the blood running through her fingers.

"Good night, Grimmjow," she said mindlessly, just as he turned to leave, her fingers tracing her bleeding palm.

"....Night."

"Don't let the bed bugs bite!"

He scowled at that. "What makes ya' think some kind of puny bug will bite me unawares. I'll chop the lot of em' up."

She giggled at that, silver eyes looking up with mirth. "It's an expression, Grimmjow. It means to sleep well."

He made a face. "You humans and yer weird ass _expressions_. Sleeping is sleeping, goddamnit."

" _Good night_ , Grimmjow."

He made to glare at her, but the effort was half-assed. He didn't want to admit it, but the day was long for him too. So he slammed the door instead.

"Good night, Hime."

_One of a kind indeed._

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, looks like u made it! Reviews are much appreciated :)) - tell me what u think!


End file.
